Megaman X: Team Alpha
by SaberbladePrime
Summary: They had escaped a dying world of corruption and greed, now 'rebirth' they lived their lives protecting and having fun until they are sealed away. What will happen when they reawaken? In a future of Mavericks and...Love?
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to my story.

SUMMARY: They had escaped a dying world of corruption and greed, now 'rebirth' they lived their lives protecting and having fun until they are sealed away. What will happen when they reawaken? In a future of Mavericks and...Love?

In this story, Harry, Ron, Nevile, Draco, Luna, Ginny, and Hermione escape a dying world thanks to the corruption Dumbledore and Voldemort caused.

For what they look like, well, you know the game Rockman Xover? Well, Harry looks like Over-1 and Ron looks like his Over-2 form, Nevile his Over-3 form, Draco his Over-4 form and Hermione a female version of his Over-5 form.

I'll put them on the cover but I've changed their armor colors, Harry is the original blue one (First one top left corner), Ron is the second black one (Top middle one), Nevile is the red one (Top right corner), Draco is the green one with light purple cloth on him (Bottom left one) and Hermione is the brown one with the big arm gun! (On the bottom right! Just with a female figure)

As for Ginny and Luna, well, Ginny has Over-B (Only looks like a female version with a strawberry blonde ponytail coming from the helmet and female build), while Luna has Over-C armor or 'Concept Over-C armor' just replace the paw's with white gloves and give her a female build with a cat tail and dark blonde hair)

I do NOT own Megaman or Harry Potter or anything else related to them! I only own my Ocs and story idea!

Off we go!

* * *

Chapter 1: Prologue!

 **UNKNOWN PLACE**

Floating...that's all I've been doing these days. Ever since death saved us, well, more like we saved ourselves.

Right, you guys probably have no idea what I'm talking about do you? Well, I'm Harry Potter. Yes, the 'Boy-Who-Lived' more like the boy-who-died at the point. All thanks to Voldemort and Dumbledore.

Here's a little backtracking for you guys, you see back before the whole floating in a void thing. I was fighting in a war against Voldemort with my friends, it was not long after our Goblin friends removed the soul shard in my head that we discovered something else.

And by we, I mean myself, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Nevile, our double agent friend Draco, the twins and Luna. We had discovered that Dumbledore was planning to dose Ginny and me up on love potions, this was to make me marry Ginny and get her pregnant before sending me to be killed! Needless to say, neither Myself, Ginny or Ron and his brothers were not amused.

After discovering this we began to make our own plans to counter Dumbledore when Snape returned with news that the Dark Lord had released a curse that was slowly destroying people, both magical and muggle! The curse first attacked someone mentally before changing them, making them savage and attack anything in sight.

Hermione after looking the curse up found no way of stopping it, not after what Voldemort had done to it. So, we decided the best course of action was to leave and relocate those who had yet to be cursed.

The twins and Hermione found a transport spell but changed it so it would let us travel to another dimension, it was a long shot but it was all we had at the time. Everyone else got together those who had yet to be cursed which was not a lot and just as the spell was half-way through completion, Dumbledore burst into the room we were using and tried to kill us!

The twins bless them, they jumped out of the circle and battled Dumbledore allowing the spell to be complete and send us away. I don't what happened to them but the last I saw was them clashing spells with Dumbledore and an explosion.

So, here I am! Floating in a vast space of whiteness! I hope everyone is okay, I wonder if this is limbo that I'm floating in?

If it is then it's really boring! Hellooo!...Nope! No one at all.

Wait...I felt a tug, what was that?

Whoa! I'm getting heavy and...Sleepy, what is..going on?

Maybe...Maybe a little nap wouldn't hurt? Right?

I wonder if I'll meet my friends again, on the other side.

* * *

Done! I hope you like the prologue.

Next chapter, Harry, and the gang are 'reborn' into their new bodies and life.

Until then, SaberbladePrime signing out!


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome to chapter 2!

In this, the gang are 'reborn' and awaken to their new lives.

This story might also have a little bit of Halo and RWBY mixed in, you'll see why as you read on.

And to merendinoemiliano  Thank you for reviewing and I never said anything about Molly taking part in Dumbledore's scheme now did I? But due to the curse, she went a little insane with the rest of the Weasleys, sorry. Also, the Goblin's bit that was something I added in since I find it logical that those little guys would have a way of removing the stuff like if a soul shard was on a priceless treasure then the goblins would have to remove it so...yeah I just rolled with it, to be honest.

I do NOT own Megaman or Harry Potter or anything else related to them! I only own my Ocs and story idea!

Off we go!

* * *

Chapter 2: New Life!

 **DARKNESS**

 _W-where am I? Why is it so dark? Am I...With my friends?_

"..."

 _I hear a...voice? It's muffled._

"E..."

 _Who are you? And where are my friends?_

"Exi.."

 _What are you saying? Why can't I move?!_

"Exia,"

 _That voice, it's soft, it's nice._

"Exia, come on," She said.

 _Exia, is that my new name? I..like it._

"It's time to wake up, Exia," She said.

 _Wake up?_

My eyes felt heavy as I slowly opened them only to wince as a bright light attacked them, I hear a soft chuckle making me look up as a figure moved and blocked the light.

"There now, is the light a little too bright?" The woman said.

"W-who are you?" I asked whoa! My voice sounds different! That will take a while to get used to. (Sounds like Uncharted 4: A Thief's End Nathan Drake (Nolan North) voice actor)

"I'm your creator, I'm Diana Light and your Exia," Diana said holding out her hand to me.

Created me? Reaching up I grabbed her hand and carefully got up, everything felt stiff like I had been asleep for a long time. That's when I noticed my hands, how they felt, how they moved. Suddenly my head itched as information surged through my head.

A robot? Was I a robot now? Well, it's better than my last life I guess.

"I feel strange," I said flexing my hands as Diana chuckles making me look at her.

"You will do, it's just your systems settling down, it took me a long time to develop your system to be as close to a human as possible," Diana said as I got a good look at her.

She had shoulder length dark brown hair, a pair of oval glasses rested on her face. Her skin was lightly tanned, her body was fit and slim. Her eyes were forest green, she had on a white button-up shirt with blue skinny jeans and brown shoes. She looked to be 30-years-old or so, it was hard to tell.

I looked at myself trying to see what I looked like, it was hard since I had some fur in my face. Diana must have noticed since she took my hand and lead me over to a big body length mirror.

I was shocked at what I saw, no longer was I a human but a robot in a gray, blue and red bodysuit with white and blue armor with a toned build in human terms. I could see a faint six-pack hidden by my bodysuit, my skin was a healthy pink color with my eyes still in their stunning emerald green shade. Reaching up I took my helmet off to show short black and spiky hair, my height was also different. I was 5'7" now. I touched my face as Diana watched me. (Look at the top left of cover image or Rockman Xover for Over-1, that is what he looks like or go to chapter 1)

I put my helmet back on before turning to Diana, why had she created me?

"Why?" I asked making her smile.

"Why? That's a good question, I made you because I fear for the future," Diana said before walking over to a pod that rested in the huge room we stood in.

It was next to mine, the open one. Was another robot inside there?

"The future?" I asked confused why was she scared for the future?

"You see, my brother Dr. Thomas Light has created an advanced Robot which he called Megaman X, who I guess is the successor to the original Megaman," Diana said before shaking her head.

Megaman X? If he was based on the original then did Diana base me on him as well? It would be very interesting to meet him.

"He is hoping that X will be able to help the future, but," Diana said cutting herself off as she pressed a button on the pod.

"I fear that X alone will not be enough, so I copied some of my brother's notes and added my own research to make you and your family," Diana said stepping side as a figure came from the pod.

"Exia, meet Alastair," Diana said as I felt a shock run through my system.

The bot before me was tall around 6'1" in height and was strongly looking, he reminded me of a knight in a way. His armor was white and maroon with a bodysuit like mine only the red line was replaced with a blue one and his helmet was different, his eyes open to show the same emerald green eyes as me. He reached up and took his helmet off to show short and spiky dark brown hair, he then smirked. (Look at chapter 1 for what he looks like or look at the cover image in the top right corner for the maroon knight or look at Over-2 just replace the blue with maroon red)

"Hello, Exia," Alastair said his voice had a calming edge to it. (Sounds like Samuel Drake off Uncharted: A Thief's End)

I knew him! It was Nevile! He made it if he did then the others did as well!

I smirk saying "Hey, brother,"

He smirked holding his helmet, I took mine off again as Diana smiles and opened up the other pods.

Out of the third pod came another male robot, he had a more wolf-like look to him with black and white armor. His eyes were a dark emerald green with a wolfish grin on his face, his height was around 5'4" his build was for speed. He reached up and took his helmet off to show dark red hair, this was definitely Ron. (Look at the cover on the top middle or look at Over-2 only replace the blue with black)

"What's up, mates? The names Orion" He said yes! Definitely Ron. (He sounds like young Samuel/Chase Austin off Uncharted 4: A Thief's End)

We turn to the fourth pod as out came a male robot in green and white armor, he had purple gems on him with light purple fabric. He gave a sneaky sly smirk and opened his light green eyes with a silver tinge near his pupils, his height was around 5'8". He reached up and took his helmet off to show short and smooth platinum blonde hair. (Look at the cover on the bottom left for what he looks like or look at Over-4 only replace the blue with green)

"Greetings, my name is Alexio," He said, yes! This was Draco. (He sounds like Loki off Avengers the first movie one)

"What a way to wake up, names Ramona," A female voice said making us turn to the owner of the voice (She sounds like Commander Shepard (Female)/Jennifer Hale off mass effect)

She stood holding her hip with a confident smirk, her helmet resting under her arm showing off her chin-length pixie cut light brown hair. Her light green eyes with a brown tinge near her pupils held amusement in them. Her build was toned with a feminine six-pack hidden by her bodysuit, her chest was a D-sized and fitted her build and height of 5'3". (Look at the cover on the bottom right, or look at Over-5 only with brown armor and a female build)

This was Hermione, she just had that feeling about her. She grins looking to her left as out came another female robot in red armor, she had a black visor hiding the upper part of her face on her helmet. Her height was around 5'5" with a D-sized chest and curves like Hermione, she reached up and took her helmet off to show shoulder length dark red hair fall down in a braid and dark green emerald green eyes. (Look at Over-B on Rockman Xover only with a female build and red hair)

"Morning, my name is Evanna," She said. (She sounds like Laura Bailey/Tier Halibel off Bleach)

"Morning! My name is Elethia," A voice said as we turned to the last pod as out came the owner of the voice. (Sounds like Tomb Raider/Lara Croft Camilla Luddington)

She was different as she stood before us, her armor was different colors and gave off a medical vibe. Her back had little wings on them and on her butt was a cat-tail while on her helmet was shaped with a pair of cat ears, she then reached up and took her helmet off to show why. On her head rested a pair of light brown cat ears, her hair was shoulder length and light blonde but kept in a bun. her light green eyes had a blue tinge around her pupils, her build was made for speed and toned with curves and a C-sized chest. Her height was around 5'5", this was Luna. (Look on Over-1 for Concept Over-C armor, only with a female build, change the paws to white gloves and give her a cat tail)

"I'm Exia, it's nice to meet you all," I said while thinking ' _Again_ ' I was with my friends, no, my family again!

This time, we're gonna make the most of our new life together.

 **A FEW YEARS LATER**

Turns out Diana was not only concerned about the future but us as well, she decided to train us to reach our full potentials. And let me tell you, it was tough but very rewarding we all learned about our new bodies and systems.

Turns out I had the ability to copy weapons and make them my own, my armor also changed depending on what element I'm using. I also had the Aura system, this allowed me to use energy known as Aura and use it in attacks or on my body, it came in handy when I want to see in the dark. I have a mode in which I can flood my body with aura for a short period of time to boost my system's to the max fighting potential it's called 'Aura overload'. (Like how Lucario use's aura)

Though it does have the drawback of leaving me exhausted if I overuse it, I could end up breaking something if I go past my limit or use my Aura Overload for too long.

Alastair was the strongest of us all, he had the strength or as Diana called it the 'Berserker' system. It gives him a lot of strength but when fully activated it can send him into a rage for a short amount of time which doubles his strength, but afterward, he has to have a long cooldown period to stop his systems from getting damaged.

Orion was the fastest of us, he had the speed system which as its name implies gives him great speed almost like that cartoon hedgehog we saw 'Sonic' I think his name was. He could go into 'overdrive' which doubles his speed to supersonic but like Alastair, he has the drawback of a long cooldown period or risk system damage. He also had these tail-like things clipped to his waist but their actual twin swords that he can clip together.

Next up, Alexio, he has the 'Caster' system as Diana calls it. It allows Alexio to control elemental energy to his will, he also has the ability to hack and control data. He has a drawback of having the weakest armor out of us all, he makes up for that with his speed and stamina. He is also working as a researcher with Diana, he loves hacking and being sneaky, go figure he's a Slytherin to the end.

Next up is Ramona, boy! Did she gain a love of weapons, she knows how to take a weapon apart and put it back together again in minutes. She has the electro system allowing her to control electricity to her will, she also discovered how to combine that with her weapons! Also, she is the only bot able to keep up with Alastair thanks to her thick armor and building up her own strength over the years. Her only drawback is that she's the slowest of the group due to the weapons that she carries, but her attack power makes up for it.

Okay, Evanna is next. She has the Pheonix system, this allows her control over fire and the ability to summon wings of fire. The only drawback she has that if she's not careful she'll burn her system's up, she has the best cooling system though out of all of us to keep her armor nice and cool.

Elethia is the healer of the family and has the 'Zephyr' system allowing her control over wind, she is also skilled with repairing both humans and bots. She also has an added and still in the prototype stage 'Psychic' system, it allows her to move things with her mind but at the moment it's only small things due to it still being in the testing stages.

Elethia's only drawback is that she's not the strongest of the group, she is mainly for healing but if backed into a corner she can fight but mostly uses her wind, blaster or Saber-katana.

But that's enough about weapons and systems, over the years we all gained our little hobbies and talents not related to fighting.

I turned out to have a great singing voice and talent with playing the guitar and piano, I also had a little hobby of reading. Once my nose was in a book it was hard to snap me out of 'reading mode' as my siblings call it.

Alastair had a talent for gardening and was a great boxer, he also gained a love of cats mostly kittens. He had a weakness for cute little things.

Orion was a brilliant drummer and singer, he was also great at break dancing and had a hobby of collecting knives or daggers. He loved his butterfly knife collection.

Alexio was a sneaky little hacker but an awesome DJ and music mixer, he had this little hobby of making mini-drone like robots to spy or just do stuff in general. I swear last week I found one of his rouge mini-bots in my room!

Ramona was a bass guitar player and a great drawer when relaxing, she has a little habit of collecting manga or movies. Come to think of it, she has the biggest movie collection I know of.

Evanna was a good singer and gymnastics, she also had a little hobby of collection music or listening to it at random times. It's funny when she bursts into random dances or singing.

Elethia was also a great singer and is talented with cooking and did yoga as a hobby, she could get into some strange positions. I remembered when she got Orion to try it, yeah, it did not end well for Orion.

Right now I was relaxing in my room, we all have our own rooms. Mine was simple with a few posters on the wall and some weapons stored away, a punching bag in the corner and a bookshelf lined with many books.

"Exia!" Elethia's voice reached my ears or audios making me look up to see her enter my room.

I put my book down and got up from my bed, I turn to her asking "What's up Elethia?"

She smiles saying "Evanna just declared movie night Marathon, we're watching star wars,"

"Really? Count me in, hey, come to think of it your Psychic system is kinda like this Jedi force power," I said as we left my room.

"It is, maybe we can change it? Oh well," Elethia said with a small giggle as we walked down the hallway making me chuckle.

We soom arrived at the 'living room' of the base where the rest of our family was waiting, Diana or mother as we've started calling her was there as well.

"Elethia and Exia are here! Let's get this Marathon started!" Orion yelled as he jumped on the couch with a tub of popcorn.

I smirked running over to join in, it was good to be alive with my family.

* * *

Done! Hope ya like it!

Next up is a time skip into the future.

Who will find our beloved bots? Stay tuned to find out!

Until then, SaberbladePrime signing out!


End file.
